Voz tras es cristal
by learilla
Summary: Jessica se ha ido y aunque Nikki está poniendo todo de su parte fingiendo que puede seguir adelante sin ella, no es cierto. Todo comienza a derrumbarse y solo ella puede volver a poner estabilidad en su vida NIKKIxJESSICA


Se apagó la luz y se acalló la voz

Se apagó la luz y se acalló la voz.

No he vuelto a intentarlo desde aquella noche en la que se despidió y me dio el control. Tengo miedo de que no vuelva a mí, de que me haya abandonado para siempre a mi suerte. Mi reflejo se ha convertido en mi más temido enemigo, no quiero verme, ¡no puedo hacerlo!... ¿Y si no está? ¿Y si verdaderamente ha desaparecido? Creo que es más de lo que podría soportar.

Anoche me decidí a hacerlo, no podía demorarlo más. Lo haría, miraría, la buscaría y con suerte la encontraría. La noche pasó entre lágrimas aterradas… simplemente no pude hacerlo.

¿Cómo podría explicarlo? Nadie lo entendería.

Mi corazón solo anhela un nombre, mi miedo llama a una única persona, mis ansias solo serán saciadas con una mera presencia y mi desesperación solo podrá ser aplacada por ella. Mis labios susurran inconscientemente su nombre cada noche… _Jessica… _

¿Por qué te has ido? ¿Por qué me has abandonado?

La toalla descansa sin vida sobre el suelo, a mis pies. Mi cuerpo desnudo es recorrido por las insistentes gotas, perdiéndose entre los más íntimos lugares de mi cuerpo. Mi expresión serena esconde demasiado bien la lucha que se libra en mi interior… ¿Abro los ojos y miro o me marcho a mi habitación retrasándolo otro día más?

Cuando Jessica estaba no había nada que temer. Bajo aquella fachada irritada y débil cuando ella se alzaba con el control, solamente escondía la satisfacción que me producía ser libre. Y es que atrapada es cuando verdaderamente alcanzaba la libertad, cuando la adrenalina recorría mis venas y realmente vivía. No había remordimientos, ni temor… sólo había amor. Amor fraternal. Hermana contra hermana…

¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS?!

Mis puños se contraen intermitentemente sin relajarse por completo. Mis hombros aguantan demasiado peso. El peso de un hogar deshecho, una ausencia temida y una vida completamente rota y vacía. Vamos Niki, abre los ojos… simplemente ábrelos.

Y cedo.

Los músculos de mi cara se relajan. Los brazos se alzan hacia el cristal como si verdaderamente pensara que ellos serían capaces de frenar el impacto de lo que está por venir, como si ellos fueran capaces de protegerme. Mis piernas se afianzan al suelo, no quiero ceder, temblar, dudar… y por fin mis párpados se alzan, dejando de nuevo paso a la luz. Mis retinas mandan la información al cerebro para que él se ocupe de darle forma y la convierta en imágenes. ¿Tan difícil es?

-¡Mamá! -¿Micah? -¿Dónde estás? Voy a volver a llegar tarde.

El telón vuelve a bajar, no ha habido tiempo suficiente para sopesar lo visto y vuelvo a estar como empecé. Salvada por la campana.

-Vamos mamá.

-Ya… Ya voy.

Las horas pasan y sigo siendo incapaz de lograrlo.

_¿Qué es lo que puede pasarme? _

_-¿Qué sean mis propios ojos los que me devuelvan la mirada? Pues vaya novedad. _

_-¿Qué mi corazón salte de alivio al no encontrarla a ella? Eso no estaría nada mal. _

_-¿Qué pierda la razón al darme cuenta de que la he perdido? ¿Qué grite tan alto y fuerte que la desesperación se quede atrás? _

_¡Dios mío! ¡Dios! ¿Cómo no lo he visto venir? _

Las manos que cubren mi rostro están húmedas por mis lágrimas. Hace semanas que éstas no faltan ni una sola noche a la cita. Hay noches, incluso, que se vuelven silenciosas y secas, cuando mi cuerpo dice basta y mis lagrimales se niegan a trabajar. Pero se acabó, ya no puedo más, no lo aguanto.

Mi cuerpo se niega a obedecer a mi mente. Tengo que hacer acopio de todas las fuerzas que poseo para levantarme de la cama. El suelo está frío y la casa demasiado silenciosa. Me dirijo directamente hacia el baño, es ahora o nunca. No me conozco, ya no poseo el control y sonrío, a sabiendas de lo que eso significa.

-Has tardado en llegar –esa voz autoritaria y cínica me trae de nuevo la paz. –Niki, mírame.

Me giro hacia el espejo, feliz, tranquila, con dos furtivas lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas. Alzo mi mano y rozo su suave mejilla de cristal. Jessica sonríe y me doy cuenta de cuán diferentes somos.

-Debes dejarme marchar, Niki. Debes seguir adelante.

-No. -¿cómo se atreve a decir eso? ¿Cómo pretende que me olvide de ella?

-¿No? –ella ríe de una manera tan cruel… -¿Cómo que no?

-No puedo hacerlo.

-No es cuestión de lo que puedes, sino de lo que debes. Si sigo aquí jamás podremos salir adelante, un cuerpo es insuficiente para ambas.

-Nunca lo ha sido. Siempre has estado conmigo. Has sido mi fuerza, mi escudo, mi guardián… No puedo seguir adelante sin ti. No puedo vivir si ya no estás aquí.

-Pero lo estaré.

-¡Mientes! –la odio.

-Nunca me ha hecho falta hacerlo y no voy a empezar ahora. No, cállate y escúchame. No pienso permitir que te autodestruyas, que nos destruyas a las dos. Somos una Niki, tú eres yo y yo soy tú. Una única entidad, sin divisiones, sin ser dos. ¡Mírame! ¡Maldita sea! Lloras durante el día, lloras todas las noches. ¿Qué quieres lograr con eso?

¡Que se calle! ¡No quiero oírla! ¿Por qué es tan cruel?

-¡Contéstame!

-Quería que volvieras.

-Nunca me fui. Nunca me iré. –su voz se suaviza y sus ojos también. –Te quiero Niki, eres parte de mí, sangre de mi sangre. No lo olvides porque yo nunca lo haré.

-¿Esto es un adiós?

-No pequeña, simplemente es un hasta pronto.

Mi hermana sonríe. ME sonríe y hay tanta calidez en su sonrisa que mi corazón se enternece. Vuelven a envolverme los recuerdos, tan nítidos y próximos que estoy segura de que sería capaz de tocarlos. Y por un segundo también la noto a ella, su mejilla contra mi mano, su mano contra mi mejilla. Ya no es cristal, ni una ilusión en aquel mundo al otro lado del espejo. Es carne y huesos, amor y deseo, fuerza y seguridad. Jessica y Niki, Niki y Jessica.

Dos hermanas abrazadas, unidas mediante susurros.

-Te quiero, Jessica.

-Lo sé.

-Voy a echarte de menos. – sé que ella a mí también. –Adiós.

-Adiós Niki, puede que nos reencontremos antes de lo que imaginas.


End file.
